The Wedding Ship (Wendy version)
That afternoon, under the twilight sky, The sun was high up in the sky, sending off rays of orange and pink hues in the sky as declaration music wafted through the town. Outside of the palace an extravagant boat was floating lazily above the water, little red flags poked out from the wood slowly started leaving the docks with Peter, Tiger Lily and a few others onboard. On the dock, Wendy (wearing her sky-blue nightgown and black bedroom ballet slippers from yesterday, along with her blue hair ribbon) poked her head from a pillar and eventually stood beside it, trying to get a better look of the boat leaving. Wendy was absolutely horrified at how Peter dumped her for Tiger Lily. She didn’t know how or why he would do that, especially after the special day he had with her, but with Peter planning to marry Tiger Lily, and the sun close to setting on the third day, her final day of being a human, things were now hopeless for the girl. As the boat floated away she leaned against the pillar in frustration and sadness as her back slid down the pillar. she crashed to the ground, covered her clouded eyes as she sighed sadly, and starting sobbing. Amos (now dressed in his regular everyday clothes) quietly scuttled toward the heartbroken princess as her head laid on her knees. Amos bit his lip, feeling terrible for what had happened to his friend. He felt guilt for having failed in helping Wendy win Peter's heart. Wendy looked up from her knees as tears came to her eyes but she blinked them back, but she couldn't stop one of the smallest ones from dropping into the water below her, sending ripples throughout the water. Skippy and Piglet, having heard of Peter dumping Wendy for Tiger Lily, looked up from where the tear had come from, and tears slid down their cheeks as they cried silently for their friend. They now felt that they were going to lose their best friend to the queen forever. Meanwhile, above the ship, Rocky flew from the sky happily and quite chirpy as he began singing and humming "The Wedding March" loudly to himself. But as he sang to himself, he heard a familiar voice coming from the ship. It was Wendy's. He stopped singing abruptly as he heard the charming female voice singing as well, He perched on a ledge on the ship and looked on into the circular window. But this voice wasn’t coming from Wendy. It was coming from Tiger Lily singing to herself as she combed her hair. Tiger Lily: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear, I'll look divine (chuckling) Tiger Lily was in the dressing room. She was now wearing lime green frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a forest green ribbon attached to the chest, and black ballet flats. But she was still wearing her feather headband. Tiger Lily: Things are working out According to my ultimate design Tiger Lily sang as she then took out one of her hair needles and threw it to the mirror's wooden frame, hitting the angel on the frame right between the eyes. Rocky gulped in fear, not liking this girl and how she was acting. Tiger Lily: Soon I'll have that little girl And the ocean will be mine! She climbed onto her dressing table, stepping down onto the perfume bottles and vase as she grabbed the mirror. Tiger Lily looked into the mirror while cackling evilly. To Rocky's horror, he saw Grimhilde in Tiger Lily's reflection. Realizing who Tiger Lily really was, Rocky gasped. "The evil queen!!" He widened his eyes and shook his head as he looked on. Rocky hopped a few inches from the window. "Oh no, she's gonna...I gotta..." He got ready to fly and instead accidentally flew into the wooden part of the boat with a ding. He shook his dazed self and flew off into the correct direction back towards the deck at the palace as fast as he could. "Wendy!" he yelled into the sky, as he flew faster, "Wendy!" He caught sight of a bitter London-dwelling girl perched on a pier, her hands were clasped together as she wore a frown on her face. He flew down beside the girl, then he landed panting on the dock and attempting to explain the situation. Wendy raised an eyebrow and turned to face the flying squirrel. "Wendy," he said, trying to make sense while Amos waited for him to cut to the chase. "I was flying, I fly...of course I was flying. And I s...I saw that the watch...the witch was watching in the mirror, and she was singing with a set of stolen pipes!" He struggled to find the words and he threw his arms up in exasperation. Wendy shook her head softly as she was listening. Then Rocky grabbed Amos as he shook the annoyed mouse, and looked him in both eyes, through clenched teeth, screaming, "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE EVIL QUEEN IN DISGUISE!!!" He then, unintentionally, smashed Amos onto the deck of the pier repeatedly, before letting the mouse go. Wendy gasped upon hearing this, went into shock and looked at the ship and her blue eyes widened. Amos was a little skeptical. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, as he rubbed the back of his sore head. "Have I ever been wrong?" Rocky asked, as Skippy, Piglet, and Amos looked at each other, "I mean when it's important!" "What are we gonna do!?" asked Piglet. Wendy quickly got up and saw the ship heading further out at sea as the sun began setting over the horizon. She could hear Grimhilde's words in her head as she saw the sun setting. "Before the sun sets on the third day! She still had time...but not much of it. With a determined look on her face, Wendy ran to the edge of the dock and dove into the water but had trouble swimming well. Seeing this, Amos looked around for something for Wendy and used his teeth to snap some rope of a bunch of barrels which fell onto the water's surface before she drowned. "Wendy, grab on to that." he ordered She obeyed and grabbed a barrel that still had a piece of rope tied to it. "Skippy, Piglet, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!" Amos said to Skippy and Piglet. "We'll try." Skippy said, as he and Piglet got into the rope attached to the barrel Wendy held for them and started to swim them all towards the direction of the ship with all their might. "I've gotta get to the gentleman fox." Amos said, biting his fingers, "He must know about this." "What - What about me?" Rocky asked, "What about ME?" It snapped Amos out of his daze. Amos turned to him slowly with his brows furrowed. "You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" And with that, he jumped into the water and made his way to Atlantica. Rocky nodded and took off. He thought before having an idea. "Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" Rocky flew into the air and started squawking loudly. He flew to the lagoon where they were last night and squawked as loud as he could. These noises were getting many creatures’ attentions. Some bluebirds watched Rocky and realized that someone needed help. They started flying after Rocky as some pelicans, flamingoes, and ducks joined him as well. Rocky's squawks caught the attention of some lobsters, starfish, dolphins, and sea lions. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" called Rocky, as he flew off towards the ship with the rally of animals and fish following him. Back on the ship Tiger Lily walked alongside Peter, secretly under her control as they slowly walked down the aisle together to the wedding priest. Peter was now wearing a royal light green ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, green pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, tan boots, and a golden crown with emeralds and peridots on his head. Tiger Lily was now wearing a green sleeveless dress (similar to Tiana's lily pad dress), light green opera gloves, matching pumps, an emerald diamond necklace, and a lily pad tiara, along with her lime green pantalettes and camisole. Anyway, all the people and animals smiled as the duo walked, but Simba, who was in the audience with Big Daddy LaBouff, was growling at Tiger Lily with a hated look. Tiger Lily's upper lip was brought up in disgust as she kicked him in the face. "Ouch!" yelped Simba, as he hid behind Big Daddy LaBouff, who also looked frightened. Then she continued to walk with Peter with a satisfied look on her face until they reached the archdeacon (from "The Hunchback of Norte Dame") at the end. He was reading a book. "Dearly beloved..." said the archdeacon. Not far away, Skippy and Piglet were still pulling Wendy towards the ship and started to get closer. "Don't worry, Wendy." Skippy struggled, "ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there." he panted out, as he and Piglet continued swimming while Wendy held on tighter. Back on the ship, Peter and Tiger Lily listened to the priest. Tiger Lily peaked over behind them to see the sun was nearly at sunset and smirked evilly. Her success was just minutes away. She turned back to him, giving him a fake smile. "Yes," said the archdeacon, "Um, do you Peter Pan, take Tiger Lily, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Peter, completely under Tiger Lily's spell, gazed forward blankly and spoke without emotion. "I do." he said. The archdeacon said, "Eh, and do you . . ." But before Tiger Lily could say yes, she heard Rocky squawking and she turned. She saw Rocky flying right towards her with an army of bluebirds. Tiger Lily ducked, dodging the attack, but the bird fleet came back and flew underneath the startled Tiger Lily's legs. "Look!" cried Simba, as the wedding turned chaotic, "They're here to stop the wedding!" The invitees screamed and ran amock on the ship as the human and animal women held their dresses tighter and toppled over as the bluebirds came flying from under their dresses and skirts. The sea lions got on the ship and advanced towards Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily looked up only to be splashed with water as three pelicans dropped bucket fulls water on her three times, the first time the first pelican dropped water contained nothing, the second time the second pelican dropped water contained fish, the third pelican dropped water contained a lobster. The lobster then pinched Tiger Lily's nose making her scream out in pain as the starfish threw themselves at her attaching to her as the last starfish attached itself to her mouth. The archdeacon continued reading, "Then by the power inves-" Tiger Lily angrily pulled the frogs off herself. "Get away from me, you slimy little-" But she was stopped with a scream as one of the sea lions started bounced her up and down. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ship, Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet had arrived. Skippy and Piglet were catching their breath while Wendy started to climb up the pole on the side of the ship. While Wendy climbed, the sea lions started to pass Tiger Lily to each other until the last sea lion tossed Tiger Lily into the cake, destroying the food and platters as Wendy got on board. Tiger Lily growled in frustration as she got to her feet, covered in cake, then turned to the edge, where the dolphins jumped out of the water and squirted Tiger Lily with water in her face while Rocky then squawked loudly right in front of Tiger Lily's face angering her further. "Oh, why you little-" she snarled, as she grabbed Rocky by the neck and tried choking him. Simba, who wanted some of the action, got out of Big Daddy La Bouff's grip, broke free of his leash and ran towards Tiger Lily while Rocky pulled the conch shell pendant, kicking Tiger Lily in the face as Robespierre ran over and bit Tiger Lily's rear end, making her scream louder, and fell backwards. She let go of Rocky, and the necklace was sent flying towards Wendy. It shattered into pieces right in front of Wendy. The voice trapped inside started flying out. It flew towards Wendy's neck. With the necklace broken and the voice free, Peter was free from Tiger Lily's spell. Peter shook his head, dazed and confused and he watched, along with Big Daddy La Bouff and the guests in surprise, including Tiger Lily, who is angry as the voice returned to its rightful place. The sphere went into Wendy's throat as she vocalized with a smile. Peter couldn't believe his eyes. "Wendy?" "Peter." she said, as she smiled back. "Hello, Wendy." Simba said. She patted his soft head. "You - you can talk." Peter exclaimed. His smile never left his face as he walked closer to the strawberry blonde-haired princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Songs